


L Gets In Trouble

by Eisen_Ruvia



Series: LawLight Collections [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: L is an idiot, Light is pissed, M/M, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisen_Ruvia/pseuds/Eisen_Ruvia
Summary: He really should have known better. Or: L gets in trouble.





	L Gets In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Light here is an orphan in Whammy’s, if you’re confused. He grew up with L and the rest. This is just a one shot.

 

 

 

L opened the door slowly, stepped in and closed it quietly with extra care to not disturbing the room’s occupant if they were – hopefully – currently resting, before turning around and—

 

“YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE!” was the only warning he had before a priceless antique lamp came flying towards him. Fortunately for the insomniac detective, almost inhuman reflexes honed from years of experience kicked in. L automatically ducked, body moving on its own in response to the immediate threat, and rolled behind a one sitter couch near the door. Looking back, he saw an impressive dent on the door with shards from the now pulverized lamp imbedded into the wood directly where his head should have been.

 

The usually apathetic detective gulped.

 

“Hello, darling,” he tried, not even daring to leave the protection the furniture provided, voice carefully constructed into a certain pitch designed to endear him to his assaulter.

 

Another lamp came flying in answer, this one going over the headrest and hitting the wall sandwiching the great detective to the couch. L put his arms over his head, shielding himself from the debris raining down on him from above as if a smiting from an angered god.

 

The barrage of attacks kept coming, L counted about twenty lamps now scattered in indistinguishable piles of hazards around his fortress.

 

From memory, every room in the orphanage contained two lamps each, his darling must have raided a lot of rooms to get this much ammunition. He had prepared in advance, knowing the exact date and time of L’s arrival.

 

L was 79% sure there was a traitor in his employment.

 

CRASH!

 

And with the amount of noise being generated in the wake of his love’s rampage, it’s truly a wonder how no one, not even the hired help, has come to check in on them—

 

CRASH!

 

—make that rats! Everyone obviously decided for a sacrifice to ensure their own survival, and it seems he was unanimously nominated. What better sacrifice to pacify than the one cause of rage in the first place?

 

Roger was surely going to have a heart attack when he finds out that his collection of priceless lamps – his second source of pride and joy after his bug collection – were no more, not to mention the cost for repairs, because neither will the door or wall ever be the same again.

 

And poor detective L will definitely be the one to field the expense.

 

“I HAVE HALF A MIND TO DIG BB UP, SHOVE CONTACT LENS IN HIS EYES, DRAG HIM TO A CHURCH AND JUST SAY TO HELL WITH IT!” snapped the detective out of his musing, L – startled and a little bit worried, because his darling never made empty threats – abruptly stood up, leaving his safe haven without thought.

 

Obsidian eyes widened as they focused on the furious divinity on the other side of the room.

 

Light Asahi, future Light Lawlite, L’s darling, stood with his back turned to the glass window, curtains opened and framing the setting sun, the dying rays of sunlight from behind his Light casting a reddish glow on the young man’s auburn hair and eyes, the concoction of emotions in the irises making them seem like pools of blood.

 

He was beautiful; L’s Light was beautiful, like a vengeful god ready to throw the final strike.

 

L’s eyes greedily drank in the vision in front of him like a thirsty man finding water in an oasis in the middle of the desert, so much preoccupied that he didn’t notice when the angry auburn haired male really did throw the final strike.

 

The last thing the Great Detective L saw was a flying lamp heading straight for him. And the last thought on his mind before sweet darkness cradled him in her loving embrace was that Roger had horrible taste in lamps, hard and tacky.

 

 

.*.*.*.*.*.

 

 

A loud sound of something hard hitting its mark with deadly accuracy ended the wails of war raging inside the bedroom.

 

Watari gave a forlorn sigh.

 

It was irresponsible of L to just decide to take up a case and vanish to parts unknown, specially a couple of months before his wedding. No wonder Light had been raising hell, as L’s heirs had informed him in the many nights they’d called to beg for salvation.

 

And no wonder the rest of the orphanage had deemed L as the sacrifice to pacify Light’s rage, even Watari was unwilling to go head to head with the young man.

 

A noise to his left catches his attention, following the sound his eyes lands on the kids and teenagers alike crowded by the end of the hall, clearly curious if the sacrifice had done his job.

 

Watari smiled kindly, shooing them away with a flick of his hand before turning around, the kitchen his destination.


End file.
